


Home

by Thousandsmiles



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: Jekyll doesn't hate his life as much as he used to.





	

There was that one time Hyde got a girlfriend. Somebody who was normally physically but as disturbing as he was mentally. Jekyll kept coming out of the dates looking horrified and occasionally dazed. Skinner just kept laughing. Tom carefully, carefully, did not know any of the details.

The breakup when it came, was bad, according to Skinner. Neither Jekyll nor Hyde ever talked about it but for two weeks Hyde either sulked or really wanted to punch a wall which resulted in Jekyll having fractured fingers, several times over. Which further resulted in Jekyll getting angry at Hyde and refusing to speak to him.

Skinner was laughing ever harder now because the fact that Jekyll was basically fighting with himself or at least having a very serious internal argument was too funny. He would ever start chuckling over it spontaneously. Sawyer was still carefully refusing to know details and in fact was so committed to staying in his information-less bubble he was resorting to jamming Skinner’s mouth shut before Skinner’s laughter released his insatiable curiosity as a spy and would he would break and demand information.

Luckily it all blew over soon enough. A month later Jekyll was talking back to Hyde (Skinner saw him arguing fiercely with a porthole) and the girl was forgotten as far as Edward was concerned. Sawyer found Jekyll leaning on the railing of the Nautilus and leaned next to him casually.

“This, said Jekyll, “should not be my life.” He didn’t sound bitter.

“Well,” said Sawyer, “It’s the life you’ve got doc.”

Jekyll gave little smile at that. “It is that isn’t it?” He grinned at Sawyer, “And I’m lucky to have so much extraordinary gentlemen to share it with aren’t I? After all, where else do you find people keep laughing at love life of a decidedly morally gray monster?”

“Thank you,” said Skinner from somewhere to their left.

“And people who ignore the whole situation so hard they feel like they’ve gone blind?’ Sawyer added dryly.

“Exactly,” said Jekyll nodding.

Sawyer laughed. “You got a heck of a sense of humor doc.”

“Ah well,” said Jekyll, “If you can’t laugh at yourself what else do you have?”

Sawyer grinned and threw an arm over Henry’s shoulders. “A league of extraordinary gentlemen,” he replied.

“Dang right!” said Skinner and threw his arm over Henry’s shoulders as well and together the three men, sauntered back into the Nautilus.

 

 


End file.
